elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Oblivion)/Sigil Stones
The following is a list of Sigil Stone-Related IDs. To receive the item you want, type the following into the console: ::player.AddItem "" is the actual item's ID number and "" refers to how many of that item one wants. =Absorb/Fortify= Agility Descendent - 00041FB1 Subjacent - 00041FB2 Latent - 00041FB3 Ascendent - 00041FB4 Transcendent - 00041FB5 Endurance/Resist Disease Descendent - 00041FB7 Subjacent - 00041FB8 Latent - 00041FB9 Ascendent - 00041FBA Transcendent - 00041FBB Fatigue Descendent - 00041FC3 Subjacent - 00041FC4 Latent - 00041FC5 Ascendent - 00041FC6 Transcendent - 00041FC7 Health Descendent - 00041FC9 Subjacent - 00041FCA Latent - 00041FCB Ascendent - 00041FCC Transcendent - 00041FCD Intelligence Descendent - 00041FAB Subjacent - 00041FAC Latent - 00041FAD Ascendent - 00041FAE Transcendent - 00041FAF Magicka Descendent - 00041FCF Subjacent - 00041FD0 Latent - 00041FD1 Ascendent - 00041FD2 Transcendent - 00041FD3 Speed Descendent - 00041FBD Subjacent - 00041FBE Latent - 00041FBF Ascendent - 00041FC0 Transcendent - 00041FC1 Strength Descendent 00041FA5 Subjacent 00041FA7 Latent 00041FA4 Ascendent 00041FA6 Transcendent 00041FA9 =Burden/Feather= Burden/Feather Descendent - 00041FD5 Subjacent - 00041FD6 Latent - 00041FD7 Ascendent - 00041FD8 Transcendent - 00041FD9 =Damage/Fortify= Fatigue Descendent - 00041FF9 Subjacent - 00041FFA Latent - 00041FFB Ascendent - 00041FFC Transcendent - 00041FFD Health Descendent - 00041FFF Subjacent - 00042000 Latent - 00042001 Ascendent - 00042002 Transcendent - 00042003 Magicka Descendent - 00042005 Subjacent - 00042006 Latent - 00042007 Ascendent - 00042008 Transcendent - 00042009 Demoralize/Fortify Willpower Descendent - 0004200B Subjacent - 0004200C Latent - 0004200D Ascendent - 0004200E Transcendent - 0004200F =Disintegrate= Disintegrate Armor/Shield Descendent - 00042011 Subjacent - 00042012 Latent - 00042013 Ascendent - 00042014 Transcendent - 00042015 Dispel/Spell Absorb Descendent - 00042023 Subjacent - 00042024 Latent - 00042025 Ascendent - 00042026 Transcendent - 00042027 Disintegrate Weapon/Blade Descendent - 00042017 Subjacent - 00042018 Latent - 00042019 Ascendent - 0004201A Transcendent - 0004201B Disintegrate Weapon/Blunt Descendent - 0004201D Subjacent - 0004201E Latent - 0004201F Ascendent - 00042020 Transcendent - 00042021 =Elemental= Fire/Fire Shield Descendent - 00042053 Subjacent - 00042054 Latent - 00042055 Ascendent - 00042056 Transcendent - 00042057 Fire/Light Descendent - 0004206B Subjacent - 0004206C Latent - 0004206D Ascendent - 0004206E Transcendent - 0004206F Fire/Resist Fire Descendent - 0004204D Subjacent - 0004204E Latent - 0004204F Ascendent - 00042050 Transcendent - 00042051 Frost/Frost Shield Descendent - 0004205F Subjacent - 00042061 Latent - 00042060 Ascendent - 00042062 Transcendent - 00042063 Frost/Resist Frost Descendent - 00042059 Subjacent - 0004205A Latent - 0004205B Ascendent - 0004205C Transcendent - 0004205D Frost/Water Walking Descendent - 00042065 Subjacent - 00042066 Latent - 00042067 Ascendent - 00042068 Transcendent - 00042069 Shock/Night-Eye Descendent - 00042083 Subjacent - 00042084 Latent - 00042085 Ascendent - 00042086 Transcendent - 00042087 Shock/Resist Shock Descendent - 00042077 Subjacent - 00042078 Latent - 00042079 Ascendent - 0004207A Transcendent - 0004207B Shock/Shock Shield Descendent - 0004207D Subjacent - 0004207E Latent - 0004207F Ascendent - 00042080 Transcendent - 00042081 Silence/Chameleon Descendent - 00042090 Subjacent - 00042091 Latent - 00042092 Ascendent - 00042093 Transcendent - 00042094 Silence/Resist Magic Descendent - 00042089 Subjacent - 0004208B Latent - 0004208C Ascendent - 0004208D Transcendent - 0004208E Soul Trap/Resist Magic Descendent - 00042096 Subjacent - 00042097 Latent - 00042098 Ascendent - 00042099 Transcendent - 0004209A Turn Undead/Detect Life Descendent - 0004209C Subjacent - 0004209D Latent - 0004209E Ascendent - 0004209F Transcendent - 0004209B Sigil Stones Category:Oblivion: Miscellaneous Items